One Week
by isabella.westings
Summary: One week. One week left til the ICCAs. One week til the last day of school. One week til graduation. One week til she had to leave it all behind. One week.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is the sequel to "I Fell Hard" it takes place 3 years after the movie and 3 years after the confession. It's Beca's senior year at Barden, and she is the captain of the Barden Bellas, reigning International Competition of Collegiate Acapella champions. Aubrey and Chloe have been here and there, and occasionally make visits to Barden, but with the ICCA finals around the corner, they haven't been seen or heard from in a week. I hope you guys enjoy it. I didn't want to skip TOO much.**

One week. One week left til the ICCAs. One week til the last day of school. One week til graduation. One week til she had to leave it all behind. One week.

Beca grumbled and got out of bed slipping on her slippers and walked over to her computer. She turned it on and was greeted by a wallpaper of her and Aubrey kissing passonately on Christmas. She sighed. One week til she would get to see her again.

Aubrey and Beca have been dating for the past 3 years since the end of Beca's freshman year at Barden. Aubrey graduated that year, and Beca won't lie. It was hard at first. Hard to not be able to see her and hold her everyday and all day. And if Beca was being perfectly honest, it was still just as hard. But Beca loved Aubrey. And Aubrey loved Beca. So even though it was hard, they made it work. Between phone calls atleast 3 times a week and skype every Saturday and visits on holidays, it wasn't the ideal relationship. But it worked for them.

In other dating news, Chloe started seeing Jesse, like, wow. No one saw that one coming. But they were great for each other. They are great. I mean hey. Chloe's so... innocent... and she loves their movie dates, which is like every weekend. But it's ok that Chloe gets to visit more than Aurbrey. Everyone understands.

Aubrey went to grad school in New York to be a lawyer. Se was studying at the top grad school in the nation. Beca was really proud of her girlfriend.

Every once in a while both Chloe and Aubrey stop in. They claim it's just to visit. But Beca knows it's Aubrey's way of checking up on her and making sure she's keeping the Bellas in line. Hey, just because they were dating, didn't mean they stopped butting heads constantly.

But it was weird. Beca hadn't heard from Aubrey, OR Chloe in a week. Chloe would always call. No matter what. So when she just stopped Beca couldn't help but feel alittle bit worried, even though she really had no reason to be worried.

One week. Beca had that single thought on her mind the entire time she was in the shower. The only thought on her mind during her philosophy class. The only thing on her mind while she walked to the Bellas rehearsal hall. The only ting on her mind while she absent-mindedly walked the Bellas through the choreography for finals.

"YO, Shawshank, you in there? HEEELLLOOOOOOO!" Beca couldn't help but jump as she was ripped from her thoughts by a very, very, loud Fat Amy.

"Welcome back to the land of the living smurfie." Beca rolled her eyes at her most recent nickname.

"First of all, I am not blue. Second, I am not THAT short. Third of all, if I were Aubrey you would be doing laps."  
Fat Amy laughed, quite obnoxiously, " Ayeee Capin."

"Ok, seriously guys. We need to get down to buisiness. Finals are in a week."

"Well what did you have in mind?" Stacie asked.

Beca's eyebrows knit together. "... no idea..."  
"Simple. Just think. WWAPD?" Fat Amy called.

"WWAPD?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"What Would Aubrey Posen Do." Amy stated lke it was common sence.

Beca thought for a minute. "I have no idea.. she would probably pull out an Ace of Bace song.?"

"...Maybe... huh... um... ok.. WWTNAPTIDBMTMADITEWD!"

Beca had a face like this, o.O. "What!?"

Amy Cleared her throat. "What Would The New Aubrey Posen That Is Dating Beca Mitchell The Most Awesomest Dj In The Entire World Do. Seriously, do I have to spell everything out for you?"

"What about a Bruno Mars medley?"

"PERFECT." The group all said in unison.

"Great. Now stat working on choreography.. I'll get the music ready."

They all nodded and went on with their own things.

"Great." Beca repeated to herself as she went to her laptop. "Now how am I supposed to get this done in one week?"

One week. One week left til the ICCAs. One week til the last day of school. One week til graduation. One week til she had to leave it all behind. One week.

**The End!**

**For this chapter.. no Aubrey or Chloe this chapter.. pretty much just a set up for the next chapter. What do you guys think so far? Lemme know!**

**XxLoveYouGuysxX~Bella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been crazy busy lately and honestly just haven't had the time to, or really felt like updating. I only got 2 reviews. So for the next chapter I really hope to see some more reviews so that I know if you guys like it.**

**"Guest: Very goof but wud love it if there was some bechloe in this"**

**This is a Mitchsen story. Beca and Aubrey. But I promise that my next story to come will be Bechloe for you Bechloe shippers! Send me some prompts. 3**

~Tuesday~

There were 5 days til graduation. And 3 days til the ICCAs. 5 days til she would see Aubrey again. And 3 days before it would all end forever.

Now, it's no secret that Beca Mitchell wasn't too keen about attending Barden University. She wasn't exactly discreet about how she felt about the idea. She wasn't happy that her mother put her in a cab and sent her to Baton Rouge to study... well... she really wasn't there to study or major in anything. She was only there because her father was a teacher and she got to go for free and her mother was tired of her being at home all the time. So there she was. Alone. In Baton Rouge, Louisianna of all places. Her roommate was a creepy Korean who had a death stare that could make the grim reaper cry. And she was stuck with her dad for the next year of her life.

The first week or so Beca spent doing nothing. Sleeping. Mixing. Working at the campus radio station. Y'know. Anything BUT going to class.

The only reason she agreed to start actually trying was because her dad made her a deal. If she joined one group on campus, tried to get half decent grades, and atleast WENT to her classes, and still didn't want to be there at the end of the year, if she still wanted to go off to LA and be 'Pditty' as her father called her, then he would pay her way there. So she did the only thing she could, she went to the showers to think. What? Is that so weird?

Well, it didn't matter anyway. She wouldn't be able to think, or concentrate, on anything. For when she walked in and started her shower while singing David Guetta's Titanium, low and behold, someone was listening. A familiar looking ginger. It took her a few moments after she barged into her stall to realise who she was and why she looked familiar. And she didn't realise til the older girl said, 'You have to join the Bellas!', clearly not effected in the least about the current situation.

Ohh... the bellas. That's right. She was the girl from the activities fair. What was her name?... Chloe. That's it. And her friend was Aubrey. Right? Right. They were from that rediculous Acapella group. But... her father had said that if she joined a group, he would pay for her to go to LA. So this had to be the universe telling her something,.. right? Right. It was... just not the something Beca thought it was telling her.

Beca's mind ran through the events of her freshman year with the Bellas.

Running laps

That horrible party gig at Sigma Beta Feta's.

The time Fat Amy got shot with a burrito, compliments of Bumper.

The bus breaking down.

Beca screwing up, big time, by changing the set list by adding in the lyrics to Titanium as Aubrey was singing 'I Saw The Sign'

Then her favorite part.

The confessions circle. When Aubrey admitted her love for her. Beca still feels her heart skip a beat when she thinks about it.

Then the time Aubrey finally let go, when they were singing Just The Way You Are in the pool.

Then the ICCAs. That they won. With BECA's set list.

It was such an amazing year, that, by the end of it, she didn't want to leave.

These thoughts and more kept running through her head until she heard the faint tune of Titanium playing in the background. This is when she realized she was asleep. And it was her phone going off.

Tiredly and half asleep, Beca turned on the lamp and looked at the clock. 3am. Who is texting her at 3am.?!

She put the pillow over her head and started to fall back to sleep.

'Ricochet... you take your aim... fire away..fire away...'

Beca groaned and reaced over and picked up the phone and sat up when she saw the message.

_Message recieved 3:15 am._

_Aubrey: Omg Bec, I'm soooooo sorry I just got your texts... all of them... Law school is crazy. And I got a crazy amazng internship at this amazingly great lawfirm. I really miss you. Like. A lot. Like, A lot A lot. I can't wait to hug you, and kiss you, and cuddle you, and... well.. do other things to you ;)_

Beca felt a slight blush creep to her cheeks and kept reading.

_I'm sure you won't get this message til tomorrow...or...later I guess.. So ya. But I just wanted to make sure I said Hi. :) Can't wait to see you Sunday. 5 more days, baby. 3_

Beca smiled as she opened the second message.

_Message recieved 3:17 am._

_Aubrey: Oh, don't forget, You BETTER tape the ICCAs for me Mitchell! If you don't you won't be getting any for a month._

_Message recieved 3:17 am._

_Aubrey: OH! I almost forgot! I love you. So, so, so, so, so much Bec! Night! 3_

Beca smiled and sleepily texted her back and put the phone aside and went to sleep.

-Aubrey-

Aubrey opened the text and smiled.

_Message recieved 3:20 am._

_Lobe yoi top. Good Nihgt. 4_

Aubrey laughed a bit and saved the message to her SD card and turned off the phone and decided it was time for bed.

The End.

**There you go, Babes. A bit of Aubrey this chapter. **

**What did you think? Did you like the format or no? Probably a one time thing but still nice to have feedback.**

**Remember! I needs my reviews!**

**XxLoveYouGuysxX~Bella**


End file.
